Touch
by orangekae11
Summary: Non-Canon compliant story of the story that is Merlin and Arthur! Will update every Sunday at 8 p.m. western pacific.
1. Chapter 1

**Touch**

"_Standing in the eye of the storm_

_my eyes start to roll at the curl of your lips_

_and the center of eclipse_

_in total darkness I reach out and touch."_

_Touch_—Troye Sivan

**Chapter One**

**The Big Reveal**

Merlin knew he shouldn't. There was too much of a risk. He could get caught and get thrown in the dungeons, or worse, executed at the pyre. Thankfully, Gaius had sent the council away, including Gwen. It wasn't that his magic wasn't healing the young King, it was. It was just taking a while to cure Arthur of the poison.

Gaius sat in the chair at Arthur's personal dining table and made it very clear that he wasn't listening or paying attention to what Merlin was doing as he sorted out his medicines. He sat on the bed, sinking into the soft mattress. He gently dipped a piece of cloth into cool water and wrung it out before gently dabbing it onto Arthur's forehead.

He trailed the cloth over his forehead, cheeks, chin, and neck. Cooling off the King was most important to break the fever, but he felt guilty for doing it for his own selfish reasons. All he wanted to do was touch the King and reassure himself that there was still life pumping in his veins. It was difficult trying to contain it, especially when Gwen came to visit. He really wanted to yell at her to leave and to stop touching him, _for God's sake! _He didn't though. He chewed on his nails as he watched the other servant take care of him and cool his fever down with the same cloth.

Now it was his turn to be alone with his King, his best friend. He placed the cloth back into the pot and set it on the table beside his bed. He looked at his friend fast asleep and shivering from the fever. Merlin placed his hand on the King's neck, murmuring a small healing spell, feeling his magic extend beyond his body and delve deep into Arthur's. Arthur's body was starving for the cleansing power of his magic, and he gave it to him willingly.

After all, his magic was to only be used for King Arthur.

Arthur's skin was too warm, too clammy. "Arthur, you need to wake up, please," Merlin asked in a whisper.

Arthur didn't respond.

He got off of the bed and moved to the window sill, propping himself onto it and looking out. Villagers had gathered in front of the castle and had lit candles in their hands. It angered him.

"He's not dead yet, why are they having the sigil?" Merlin demanded.

"It's to offer their respect, and prayers for fast healing. The people of Camelot know that their King's will is strong and he will survive. It's their way of showing their support, Merlin," Gaius answered calmly.

"He will wake up, right?" Merlin asked, turning to face his surrogate father from across the room.

"Of course. Not only does he have the antidote, but he has your magic to help him. Our King will be just fine," Gaius promised, "now I'm off to bed, will you stay up and take care of him?"

"Yes, you shouldn't have to ask," Merlin answered.

"I know, my boy."

"Sleep well," Merlin called, as he watched the white haired man leave Arthur's room.

The dragonlord made his way back to the bed, propping himself onto it and watching as Arthur breathed.

Every fifteen minutes, Merlin would cool the water with his magic and wipe down his face, neck, and sometimes chest to cool off the King. He made sure to keep the King covered with the blankets and continuing to infuse his magic into Arthur every half hour.

Merlin was leaning up against the far bed post when he felt movement shift. Immediately, his eyes flew open and saw Arthur stirring in his sleep and his eyes fluttering.

"Arthur?" He whispered.

"Mmmm," Arthur groaned.

Merlin couldn't help but chuckle, "Welcome back to the living."

Merlin could now see bright blue eyes and a confused expression on his face, "What happened?"

"Someone poisoned you, but it's alright. Gaius had the antidote, but we just had to make sure we kept your fever down. How are you feeling?" Merlin asked quietly.

"Sore, and bloody hot," Arthur grumbled, his fingers coming up to his eyes and rubbing them.

"Well, it's better than being dead. Are you hungry?" Merlin asked.

"No, thirsty," Arthur answered.

"Alright," Merlin said, getting up and grabbing a cup and the pitcher to slowly fill it with the clear liquid, "here you go," he said, handing it to Arthur.

Arthur sat up, the blankets pooling around his waist as he took the cup and drank the water down hungrily. "That tasted amazing," he said, almost in awe.

"I could tell." He took the cup and sat it back on the table. "I should get Gaius."

"No, no. I'm fine, don't bother him," Arthur said, waving him off.

"Okay. Would you like me to stay or leave you to rest?" Merlin asked.

"No, you can stay," Arthur said, laying back down. "I had an interesting dream."

"Really?"

"Yes. It was…almost as if I could see magic in its physical form. It was gold and shimmery, sparkling as well. It kept enveloping me. It was quite strange," Arthur commented.

Merlin bit his lip to try and hide his smile. "You should feel lucky. Magic doesn't choose to show its true form to just anyone, I hear."

"How would you know?" Arthur asked.

"I've seen it, too," he answered.

"In your dreams?" Arthur asked, a bit bewildered.

"Yes. It gives you the feeling of warmth, and safety. It doesn't have a true state, but it was presented to me in liquid form. I bathed in it and when I woke up, I felt as if I had the best night of sleep ever," Merlin answered.

"What do you think it means?"

"Someone who has powerful magic is looking out for us," he assumed.

"Do you think I dreamt of it because I was poisoned?"

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"Huh. That's awfully brave of the sorcerer."

"Maybe he or she thinks your worth saving," Merlin said.

"Camelot bans the practicing of magic, though," Arthur pointed out.

"Maybe you'll change that. Obviously can't be all that bad if it helped to heal you, or to just offer you comfort. What sorcerer would go out of their way to help the one man who would put them on the pyre after a trial and confession? He or she knows something," Merlin said.

Arthur stared at Merlin, "You can be so daft, and yet so wise. Do you have a complex?"

"Only with you," Merlin answered, smiling.

Arthur chuckled, and looked down at his chest. His eyes widened, "What the-?"

Merlin frowned and approached him. He looked to where Arthur's eyes were staring at. He gasped. On Arthur's chest, directly over his heart was gold ink perfectly scripted into the word: _Emrys_.

"That's new," Merlin said, lightly, although he didn't know why it was there. All he did was a healing spell, not a permanent healing mark!

"You think? What does it mean? What's 'Emrys'?" Arthur asked.

"The Druids speak of him. He's supposed to be a very powerful sorcerer. He's not one who was taught it, he was born with it. Magic and he are one being, and apparently he's a good person. His true identity is known to very few. I didn't know he existed, but that is obvious proof that he does. Apparently the most powerful sorcerer is helping you, Arthur," Merlin answered, giving him a half-truth.

"So he branded me?" Arthur asked incredulously.

"It's not a brand, it's a healing mark. That mark has magic, and will help heal you if you're ever injured or sick. It's very powerful magic," Merlin said. He wasn't even sure how he conjured it.

"How do you know all of this?"

"I read, and Gaius likes to tell me stories. Apparently this 'Emrys' has been prophesized about since the dawn of the Old Religion."

Arthur looked back at the mark, inspecting it. "How do we know it isn't a curse?"

Merlin chuckled, "The color. Magic changes color based on the person wielding it. If someone is good, the magic will reflect that purity. What's more pure than gold?"

"And for evil?"

"Then it's red, and sometimes black," Merlin answered.

"We need to find this Emrys, so that I can thank him," Arthur said, determined.

Merlin panicked, "Sire, he doesn't show himself for reasons. He'll think it's a witch hunt."

"Or maybe he's watching us right now in some crystal seeing glass and knows that my intention is to thank him and ask him what he knows about my destiny," Arthur replied, "find out everything you know about him."

"Yes, sire."

Merlin had a problem now. He had to now scrounge up information on himself because, once again, he couldn't keep his mouth shut. He would have to talk to Gaius and come up with a plan.

**Four Weeks Later**

"Gaius, where's Merlin?" Arthur asked as he entered their room.

Gaius smiled, "He's speaking with the Druids. He told me to tell you that he will catch up with you guys as soon as he finishes."

Arthur nodded, "Thank you."

Gaius was unsure if their plan would work, but he hoped that the young King would see magic for what it really was, and in the end, see Merlin for who he really is.

Merlin had left early that morning, making his way up to an abandoned house. Gaius, the Druids, and himself all had created a plan to reveal his true nature to Arthur. After weeks of planning, it was finally going to happen.

He reached the cabin just after dawn and led his horse into the hidden stable behind the run-down cabin. He entered the house and began using his magic to clean the house. The Druids had offered him clothing and suggested he wear it instead of his normal, everyday clothing. The pants-material were leather and it was the color black. The tunic was also black, and the leather belt around his waist was of skillfully made leather as well. He also had on black boots. Overall, he didn't recognize himself when he looked at his reflection in the mirror.

Merlin radiated power, and was almost intimidating. His newly formed muscles filled the tunic nicely. Gone was the thin and lanky Merlin, but now he was strong and could hold his own in a fight.

After changing and cleaning up the house significantly, he went out into the forest behind him to pick herb and berries. He was returning to the cabin when he heard the noise of hooves. He used his magic to see how far Arthur and his knights were and figured he had only a few minutes before they would be in front of the cabin.

He hurriedly rushed in and made it into the kitchen. He breathed in and out, trying to steady himself. Things would be okay. If he needed to, he could easily use his magic to escape the wrath of Arthur and his knights. Everything was going to be _fine_. It didn't remove the feeling of uneasiness in the pit of his stomach.

He set his herbs and berries on the table and began to slice and dice accordingly. He could hear the snorting and thundering of the horses. They were seconds away…

They were here.


	2. Chapter 2: The Explanation

**A/N: **Leave me a review telling me what you liked & disliked!

**Chapter Two**

**The Explanation**

Merlin listened for the men to dismount. There was knock on the door.

He opened the door with his magic, and could hear the tentative steps Arthur and his knights took.

"It doesn't look like a house a powerful sorcerer lives in. It looks _normal_."

Merlin smiled. Leave it to Gwaine to make a comment on the living conditions.

"Maybe because he or she is a good person and they've been trying to protect themselves from the wrath of my father," Arthur answered.

"Or maybe it's a way to deceive us," Leon added.

"Leon, this sorcerer saved my life," Arthur said.

Merlin smiled, listening as they explored the front room of the house.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Arthur called out.

Merlin had his sword tucked into his belt, and decided it was time to reveal himself. With a quick brush through his wind-tousled hair, he decided to make his presence known and stepped out into the room with his King and the knights.

Five pairs of eyes were on him. A look of confusion was also evident on their faces.

"_Merlin?_" Gwaine asked.

Merlin smiled, crossing his arms over his chest, "Hello Gwaine."

"Did you beat us here? We didn't see your horse?" Gwaine asked, trying to make since of the situation.

Merlin chuckled, "I did. I arrived here just after dawn, actually. My horse is in the stable behind the house."

"Have you met the sorcerer then?" Arthur asked.

"I've kind of known the sorcerer all along," Merlin admitted.

"You what?" Arthur asked.

"I know who he is because we're kind of the same person," Merlin answered. To prove his point he shut the door, from where he was, to reveal the gold flash of his eyes to the others.

The knights all stiffened, their hands on the hilts of their swords at the display of magic being used unabashedly. It was out of reflex, and Merlin realized that. They were distrustful of it because all they've ever seen was were wielders of magic with ill intent.

A look of understanding crossed Arthur's face, while also looking upset. "You lied to me."

Merlin sighed, "I didn't have a choice, did I? If I would have said anything, I would have burned at the stake alive."

"How do you know that?" Arthur demanded.

"Because if I was selfish enough to tell you than I would put you into a compromising position. It was better if I waited until you were King," Merlin snapped.

"But you still used magic. You used it to help me," Arthur said.

"Arthur, all I've ever done is use my magic for you, to protect you."

"Protect?" Arthur asked, a hint of disbelief in his tone..

Merlin's eyes flashed in annoyance, "There are forces in this kingdom, and others that you _mortal humans _are not able to fight. You can fight sword to sword, but can you really fight a sword with magic? No. That's where I come in, and it's the whole point of _our _destiny, Arthur."

"You used magic when we went to save Gwen," Elyan said.

Merlin nodded, "I had to."

"You healed Gwen's father, too," Leon said.

"I did. She was suffering, and all I wanted to do was comfort her," Merlin answered.

"Looks like you used magic for other things, too," Arthur said distantly.

Merlin looked at Arthur sharply, approaching him. "Like I said, Arthur, there are forces out there that you are defenseless against. Gwen's father was cursed, and I could heal him. Don't think for one second that I didn't do the same for you."

"How do you mean?" Percival asked.

"I have saved his life more times than you all think," Merlin answered, glaring at Arthur, _daring _him to ask how many times.

"Oh man, if only Lancelot were here," Gwaine joked.

"Lancelot knew," Merlin deadpanned.

"Lancelot _knew_?" Arthur asked.

"Is that jealousy, I hear?" Merlin smirked.

"Of course not, but you trusted _Lancelot_ over me?"

"Of course. He wasn't going to stick me into a bonfire."

"He's got a point," Percival said.

"Shut up," Arthur said.

"Alright, Merlin, show us more," Gwaine said.

Merlin chuckled, murmuring a soft incantation into his closed fist, he stretched it out and opened it, revealing fire. The others looked at the magic with interest, while Arthur looked at it with distrust.

"So, what else have you been up to, while we all thought you were a simple-minded manservant?" Gwaine teased.

"I'm a dragonlord, immortal, and somehow, my destiny is intertwined with this prat," Merlin answered, pointing to his king.

"You're a dragonlord?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, Balinor was my father," Merlin said.

"That's why you were so upset," Arthur clarified.

"Yes," he answered.

"You were the one who got the dragon to leave. It was never me," Arthur said.

"Yes, I did." Merlin said.

"Why didn't you give yourself the credit?"

"Then I would have to explain myself. And I don't help others and protect the kingdom I love for credit. I do it because it's the right thing to do."

"You sound holier than thou, Merlin," Arthur said.

"I guess you don't understand the temptation of wielding a power so great that you control the intent of it," Merlin responded.

"I am a King, Merlin, I'm sure I understand perfectly fine," Arthur said.

"Yes, but see, you were born into your status, weren't you? You were taught and instructed on the fundamentals that Camelot holds true to her very foundation. You were able to learn right from wrong by your father. He influenced the very nature of what kind of King you would be. You were able to express to others that you were _the _Prince Arthur. You were able to bask in your glorious wins through feasts and dances. You never had to hide. So tell me, how burdensome is your power?"

Arthur sighed, and the knights looked at each other nervously. They had never seen the young manservant lose his cool with Arthur, and they couldn't help but agree with what he had to say.

"I was born with this power. I had to learn how to control it at a very young age and keep it a secret from everyone. I didn't have the tools to practice and improve my abilities because I was essentially outlawed. I had to find a way to control myself by doing things the hard way, the human way. I had to conform to the society your father wanted as his people. Knowing that, I still came to Camelot, a place that I heard great stories of. She lived up to my expectations, but the rulers in command shamed her legacy."

"How dare you! That's treason!" Arthur shouted.

"Because it's the truth? Camelot was built with magic! Magic runs in her walls, her foundation, her very being. She gives the earth life and protects her people from her enemies. She breathes in the gold and offers her people prosperity and full stomachs. To outlaw magic is to outlaw the very state of Camelot! It's hypocrisy, Arthur!" Merlin said, approaching the King.

"You're saying this because you want me to legalize magic," Arthur said.

"No, you dollophead, I'm saying this because you need to come to that conclusion on your own. You need to judge whether bringing magic back to Camelot will be best for her. Just know that the sorcerers who are good, like Gaius, don't practice it in respect of the law and fear of the consequences, which leaves the bad ones out there practicing it and strengthening their abilities. When they finally decide to attack Camelot, she will be defenseless. There are two sides to this coin, you decide which one to take. Will it be the bane of Camelot? Or will she follow the path of her destiny in uniting Albion in a land of freedom and peace?"

Arthur stared at Merlin, before turning to Leon, "Leave us. Water the horses."

"Yes, sire," Leon answered. The four knights shuffled out of the small room.


	3. Chapter 3: The Appointment

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay. It was my birthday yesterday. I am now 19 and very upset about it. Enjoy reading.

**Chapter Three**

**The Appointment **

Once it was just the two of them left, Arthur relaxed visibly, "You're Emrys, you placed the healing mark on me."

"Unintentionally. My magic sometimes has a mind of its own," Merlin answered, his tone kinder and voice softer.

"You'll live forever?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, for as long as magic wants me alive. It's my life source," he answered.

"Are you okay with that?" Arthur asked.

Merlin looked at him confused, not expecting that question. "I haven't really thought about it. I'm just trying to keep you alive."

"I'm sure I haven't made it easy for you, have I?" Arthur said, resigned.

"Not really. You think I'm useless, when really I've probably been more help than most of your knights. Granted, I am this powerful sorcerer and all," Merlin said lightly.

Arthur huffed out a tired laugh. "What are we going to do?"

"Are you okay with this? My magic and I?" Merlin asked.

"You bring up some good points, and how can I ever see the good in magic if it's outlawed? I think it's time to redeem magic, but also set up guidelines for the consequences of using magic unlawfully, like murder and stuff like that," Arthur said.

"You'll need to have sorcerers on your side. I'm sure the Druids will be more than willing to assist you. They might even agree to an alliance with Camelot."

"Yes, well, ever since you branded me with your healing mark, I've been thinking a lot about the issue. I had to act during that conversation, when in reality I'm more accepting of this than I think I should be," Arthur said.

"You were pretending? It was all fake?" Merlin asked.

"Of course. With Emrys being you, it makes my next question easier to ask," Arthur said.

"Which is…?"

"I want you to be my Court Sorcerer, and my Advisor."

"You want me to be nobility? I'd be involved with the council meetings. Are you sure you're willing to trust a servant with such duties?" Merlin asked.

"Who knows magic better than magic itself, Merlin?"

"I guess you're going to be looking for a new manservant," Merlin teased.

"Oh god, I'm going to have request for it _not _to be George." Arthur said, laughing.

**Six Months Later **

Arthur, Merlin, and the council were in session discussing the new alliance with the Druids when a guard walked in and announced that Gwen wanted to have an audience with the King.

Merlin looked at Arthur with confusion. Gwen and Arthur's engagement had been broken when she decided to settle down with a knight. She explained that Arthur did not love her, and that he was settling for her. It was odd that Gwen would request an audience.

"Let her in," Arthur said, moving to sit on his throne with Merlin by his side. Merlin always attended these now.

The guard let Gwen in. She walked toward them and curtsied before smiling at them both. One of her 'You guys are not going to like what I have to say' smiles. It was pinched, and tight, forced.

"Your Highness, there has been sightings of a rogue sorcerer making his way to Camelot. I fear that his intent may be ill."

Merlin's composure shifted, "When did you hear this?"

"In the market. A traveler was buying fruit as he talked to the owner. I listened to get as much detail as I could. He's coming straight for Camelot."

"Nobody speak or move, I need to concentrate," Merlin said. He closed his eyes and focused on reaching out to his kin. The link stretched and stretched, growing thin, before clinging onto the life source. Merlin pulled back and opened his eyes, turning to face his friend, "He's two days out. Ready the knights, and guards, his magic wasn't pure, Arthur."

"Are your knights ready?" Arthur asked.

Merlin had been training people with unique abilities with magic to defend Camelot against magic attacks. "We'll see today. I'll be able to hold them off, but they'll need to handle anything that goes rogue."

"Leon, ready the knights, alert the villagers, this sorcerer isn't going to make it far in Camelot," Arthur said.

"Yes, Sire," Leon said, leaving the throne room.

Arthur looked up at Gwen, "Go home and stay safe."

"Thank you, Your Highness. Merlin," she said, hurrying out of the room to return home.

"I need to alert Gaius," Merlin said, going to leave.

Arthur grabbed his arm, "Merlin."

Merlin turned to him, "Yes?"

"Have you thought about what we talked about?"

Merlin sighed, "This isn't the time or place. Survive this, and you'll get an answer."

Arthur released his arm, and Merlin rushed out of the room to alert his surrogate father.

In two days, the knights, Arthur, and Merlin rode out to meet the sorcerer to meet him at the border of Camelot. Their horses were snorting and stamping their feet.

"All this for me? An escort from the King and his Knights?" A deep, throaty voice called out.

Merlin stiffened as the sorcerer came out of the brush. The man was dressed in expensive clothing. He had brown hair, and had black ink swirling around his arm in a decorative pattern.

"I am offering you a chance to turn around and to never cross the borders of Camelot again," Arthur called out.

"Why's that? I've done nothing wrong." The man called.

"Your magic says otherwise," Arthur answered.

"What do you know about magic?" The man called out.

"A lot more now than I did before," Arthur answered honestly.

"What are the grounds of my banishment before even crossing the border of your Kingdom?"

"The color of your magic," Arthur answered.

The man faltered for a second, "How do you know about that?"

Merlin focused and reached the link to his kin and shocked the man.

"You have a sorcerer in your very midst, dear King!" The man shouted, looking over the knights, and settling onto Merlin. "It must be you…you're not wearing the famous red capes of the knights of Camelot."

Merlin smirked, "It must be. Great deduction."

"What are you? Servant to the King? Trying to be the hero? The King will steal your victory from you, granted the possibility that you win." The man said.

"You don't know my King then," Merlin responded.

"I know your King quite well. He is the son of Uther Pendragon, and that is enough reason for me to hate him," the man answered.

"Even without knowing him? Knowing the laws of Camelot? Knowing the changes he has made in his kingdom?" Merlin questioned.

"Why should that matter?"

"Because if you were smart, you would know that Arthur legalized magic four months ago. Arthur welcomes the practice of magic in his Kingdom, as long as it is used for good, and not for bad. Which you are clearly hear to do," Merlin answered.

"His father persecuted us, that cannot be forgiven!"

"You're right, but should we cast the sins of his father onto Arthur? He is his own man and King now, we should offer him that mercy."

"When has he ever showed our kind mercy?" The man spat out.

"When I confessed to him about my magic. In fact, not only did he accept, he made me Court Sorcerer and his Advisor. Together, we successfully entered into an alliance with the Druid people, and the use of magic in Camelot has actually increased her prosperity and luck. His mercy toward our kind has helped everyone. Unfortunately, you come with ill will," Merlin said, instantly knocking the man out.

"Leon, would you like to do the honors?" Merlin asked.

"With pleasure," Leon said, dismounting and taking care of the knocked out sorcerer.

"That was easy, I almost wish there was more of a fight," Merlin said to Arthur as they turned their horses and began the path back to their kingdom.

"I noticed you kept him off guard, I was wondering when you were going to strike," Arthur chuckled.

"Yeah, well, I'm glad he fell for it," Merlin laughed.

"And now he will be properly dealt with," Arthur added.

"Indeed," Merlin chuckled.

The two were by themselves. "Do I get my answer now?" Arthur asked.

Merlin laughed. "I guess you did hold true to your promise of staying alive."

"Just a little bit, considering there was no fight."

"…Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

Arthur grinned, "Preparations will have to be made as soon as possible!"

"I'm sure they will be," Merlin said.

"First will be the ceremony, and then the coronation, which has to happen immediately. If I were to ever die, I would want you to reign over this land. I can trust no one else to rule Camelot as it should be."

"What about an heir, Arthur?"

"An heir, right. I'm sure we could ask a lady to carry our heir? It's been done before with the Queen's been barren."

Merlin frowned, "I'd rather we have someone carry then dabble with magic."

"Who would we ask?"

"Why don't we adopt? Does it have to be blood? What matters is that the child would be raised as ours…it doesn't have to be of Pendragon blood, does it?"

"That's always an option. It would guarantee us having a first born being male."

"I know there's a family who takes in orphaned children, maybe we could relieve their burden and bring in a young child?" Merlin asked.

"I'll clear it with the council, and then we can take a trip to visit them."

Merlin smiled to himself.


End file.
